He Told Me To Kill You
by DracosBaby07
Summary: HBP GIVEAWAY! SPOILER! We had been together secretly since first year… but after what he did, or try to do… I was next. DMHG. Hermione’s POV. Do NOT read if you don’t want the 6th book to be ruined.
1. His Tears

He Wants Me To Kill You

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! But THIS time the plot is ALL mine! And I know EXACTLY what I will do! And the girl, Kaite, is one of my best friends… so… yea!**

**Summary- HBP GIVE-AWAY! SPOILER! We had been together secretly since first year… but after what he did, or try to do… I was next. DM/HG. Hermione's POV. Do NOT read if you don't want the 6th book to be ruined.**

**Note- While my other story (Do I Know You) is being checked with Sarah/Dizzy… so yea! I'm just bored so that is why I came up with this.**

**Note 2- (this note is a HBP spoiler) I'm changing some parts in the Half-Blood Prince… like the story is going to start with Draco crying to Moaning Myrtle in the bathroom and Harry just performed that curse that ALMOST killed him. And then it goes my way (with some parts in the book) from here.**

**Note 3- this story MIGHT have no story line to it, so I might just go right to the big parts!**

**So… lets start with the story!

* * *

**

Chaper 1- His Tears

I was sitting in the Great Hall, reading, with Ron, while he ate. People around us were talking about the problems that they had. Katie was the only one who knew my problem. She, him and me are the only ones that knew my secret. If I told Harry or Ron I'd be dead in a minute because they hate him.

I glanced at the Slytherin table hoping to get a glimps of him. He wasn't there. Maybe he slept in. I went back to reading.

I don't want to believe that Harry thinks he's a Death Eater. I mean he acts like he can be one, be still… he just CAN'T be! He did look really suspicious that day when we were in Diagon Alley, though.

I never get the chance to talk to him anymore… he always has some excuse for ditching me. He never makes eye contact with me anymore. And lately it looked like he had been cr… I can't even say it! I mean… it is HIM that I am talking about… he's not the type person to cry. But his eyes have been bloodshot and he has had bags under his eyes too, like he hasn't been sleeping. Maybe that's why he isn't here; he's catching up on his sleep.

"Harry, you alright mate?" Ron said.

I looked up. Harry looked really pale, and he was shaking.

"Harry," I said, "what's up?"

"It almost killed him," he said softly.

"What killed who?" Ron said.

"That spell," Harry was barely whispering, "I didn't it was going to do that. The book just said 'for enemies' and… and… it almost killed him."

"Killed who?" Ron said a bit too loudly.

"Shhh!" I said to him. "Harry, are you talking about a spell you got from the Prince?"

He nodded.

"Harry, we still don't know who this Prince person is! I'm wondering why you trust that book!"

"Hermione quit nagging on him!" Ron snapped. "Killed who?" he said turning back to Harry.

"Malfoy," he said.

My eyes widen.

"What? What happen?"

"He was in the bathroom, _crying_, and Moaning Myrtle was there and he was talking to her and he saw me and we had a duel then I threw that Sectumsempra spell at him and it… it like…" he couldn't finish.

"It what?" I said. As much as I'm supposed to hate him, I'm still allowed to be worried inside. "What happened?"

"Since when are you all worried about Malfoy?" Ron said.

"Look, I could care less about Malfoy," I lied, "but I just don't want Harry expelled."

"I'm not expelled, I just have to spend every single Saturday in detention with Snape for the rest of the term," Harry said.

"I would rather be expelled," Ron said biting his toast. "Wait!" he spat his toast out. "You mean to tell me that _Snape_ put you in detention for the rest of the _term_? What about Quidditch?"

Quidditch was the least of my worries. In fact it was never a worry I even had. I mean… DRACO was almost KILLED by my BEST FRIEND! You do the math! I can't believe it!

"Is he in the hospital wing?" I asked, not thinking. Of course he is in the hospital wing!

"Yea," Harry said and Ron gave me a really weird look.

The bell rang and everyone headed to class.

I could barely stand it! It was like the ultimate torture for me! I'm sitting in Transfiguration and just wanting the bell to ring. That conversation freaked me out. Thank Merlin that I have a break next because I was going to go see Draco. Pansy Parkinson had already seen him and she has been crying all day. Wow, she is SO annoying! And when Harry told me that Pansy and Draco looked 'comfortable' in his compartment on the train, it had BETTER be part of the act! That hit my nerve!

* * *

_Rrriiiinnnnngggg_!

Finally!

Harry and Ron called to me to tell me wait up. Wait up? WAIT UP? I don't think so. But I did. I passed a girls bathroom and told them that I had to 'go'. They're boys… they fall for anything! When I knew that they were out of sight, I quickly ran down the corridor to the hospital wing.

"Mr. Malfoy, you need your rest. Now will you please go to sleep?" I heard Madam Pomfrey saying.

"But you don't understand, I have to get out of here!" that was Draco's voice.

"You are to stay! I will step out of the room for 10 minutes because I have to speak to the Headmaster and when I return you had better be here!" She meant business!

I pretended to walk away reading while Madam Pomfrey walked out of the hospital wing. I ran into the room. Draco was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with that 'Malfoy look'. He sat up when I walked in.

"Hermione?"

"Draco… what happened?"

"You mean, Potter didn't tell you?"

"I would rather hear it from you."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you… it's just that I can't."

"Draco that is no excuse!" I was getting pissed! "What is going on with you?"

It was like he was scared of something, he keep fidgeting, and he wasn't looking at me when he spoke.

"Draco!"

"Hermione… you just need to understand that I can't tell you!"

"What I don't understand is that you can't come to me to talk but yet you go to… to _Moaning_ _Myrtle_? I mean… I'm your girlfriend! You are supposed to come to me for this kind of thing.

He muttered something about being friends with Harry.

"Who cares if I'm friends with Harry? It hasn't bothered you before! We went 5 years and the only one who knows is Katie!"

"You never know who to trust anymore."

"No shit, Draco!" I'm trying my best not to scream. "I hardly trust you!"

"Hermione, calm down!"

I took a deep breath in and let it out. I sat down on the bed.

"Look, it just makes me feel… feel…" how to put it "feel pissed that you talk to a _ghost_ and not _me_!"

"Like I told you before, I _can't_ tell you. I _want_ to tell you, but if he found out we would both die!"

"He who?"

Draco gave that look that Hagrid gives when he tells us something that wasn't suppose to be said.

"He who?" I repeated.

"Damn," was all he said.

"Draco… please tell…" and then it hit me. I stood up from the bed and back away. "I didn't want to believe Harry… I really didn't… and I still don't."

"Hermione, just please, listen and understand that I _can't_ tell you…"

"You didn't! Please tell me you didn't!"

He looked away again.

I walked to his side and took his left arm.

"Hermione, I can explain…"

I pulled his sleeve back and stared at the Mark on his arm. My mouth dropped open when I saw the Dark Mark stained into his skin, pierced into his flesh. I looked at him and back at his arm.

"Harry _was_ right," I spoke.

"Hermione, I had no say in this. He wanted me to join and it was my father's wishes."

"I- I … why?"

"Mi," he stood up, "I love you. And if I told you anything that I have to do, he will come and kill you… and me."

"Voldemort," he winced at the name, "is already after me because one, I'm Muggleborn and two, I'm Harry's friend."

"Mi, he just can't find out about us," his hand went to my cheek softly.

"He's not going to," I cried as a few tears dripped down my face. He wiped them away with his hand.

"The Dark Lord knows these things… and… it would just kill me if you ever got hurt."

"Like I am now?" I backed away. "So, that's it then? We're over?"

"Hermione, please understand this…"

"I'm trying but you need to tell me what is going on for me to understand," I wiped away more tears on the back of my hand.

"Can you just understand that I can't tell you… just not now?"

I never answered him. I just looked at him.

"Madam Pomfrey is going to be here soon. I better get going," I said.

"Hermione," I turned back. "I love you."

"And when you love someone you have to let them go," I said. "I get it," I walked out. I shut the door behind me and I knew I left him in tears.

* * *

**Well… what do you think of that? So… I'm working on this one, I have the other part to Do I Know You and then there is another one and then I STILL need that stupid script! Tom REALLY needs to get off the wheel!**

**Review! Thanks!**

**Freya/plooshgirl**


	2. The Beginning of the End

He Told Me To Kill You 2

**Disclaimer- The plot is mine but the characters belong to the Great and Wonderful JKR! And Katie is a real person… so I technically don't own her!**

**Note- So… I opened my email the morning after I posted the story and I found all reviews in there! You guys are the best! I'm so glad that everyone likes my story line!**

**Raven-the-dark-princess- I'm trying my best to update (asap) or in the next '48 hours' as you put it! But I have this story and my other story, so that is like two stories I'm doing at one time! It's called multitasking… not my kind of thing! Thanks for the review!**

**Kiki- remind you of anything? The story plot I mean? Just don't say it out loud!**

**So… -list of random objects/sayings/jokes- wooden bra… ReAd!

* * *

**

Chaper 2- The Beginning of the End

I couldn't believe it! Well, part of me did, but I still couldn't _BELIEVE_ it! Next time Harry has a theory, I will believe him.

After I left the hospital wing I went to Gryffindor tower and headed straight to the girl dorms. I found Lavender and Parvati there talking about 'Won-Won'. What does 'Won-Won' see in her? And of all the nicknames to give your boyfriend, it _had_ to be 'Won-Won'! Lavender glared at me, but I didn't care. I mean the entire school thinks that I have a crush on 'Won-Won' (that is just the stupidest name ever!), but it is 'Won-Won' that I think has a crush on me… but he's with Lavender… what is this world coming to?

I _really_ need to talk to Katie. But she is still in class. After dinner I will talk to her.

Dinner came. I didn't eat a thing. People were asking me if I was ok. I lied and said I was fine.

Me? _Fine_? At a time like _this_? I don't think so! That stupid bastard (aka my ex-boyfriend) is a fucking Death Eater! You trying being fine when you find that out!

"Does this have anything to do with Mike?" Katie whispered to me. (I should tell you that Katie and I call Dra- Malfoy 'Mike' incase anyone was listening… I mean what would you do if you heard me and Katie talking about Malfoy?) I grabbed a hold of my fork and dug it into the table. "What is up?" she whispered again.

"Not here," I said grinding my teeth together.

I waited for Katie to finish eating and we headed out of the Great Hall together. I wanted to look at the Slytherin Table to see if he was there, but what was the point?

We were walking down the fourth floor corridor.

"We should go the Room of Requirements," I said to Katie. She nodded.

When we got there we saw a girl standing outside the door with some brass scales.

"Great," I said. "Harry was saying something that Crabbe and Goyle have been turning into girls to guard the Room because Dr- Malfoy is in there," I whispered to Katie. "And this time, I'm believing Harry!"

"What are you talking about?" Katie said.

"I will tell you in a second."

The girl/Crabbe/Goyle (whoever it was) peeked his head into the Room and then took off.

Then Malfoy walked out of the Room. I knew he was in there! I looked away I turned my back on him.

"We can go find some empty classroom or something," and I started walking away, pulling Katie by the arm.

"Hermione!" Malfoy called.

"Hermione, what is going on with you two?" Katie said.

"Mi!" he called again. I heard him running after us.

"Hi, Draco," Katie said.

"Hey," he said. I still had my back turned. "Mi, can we please talk?"

I faced him.

"Talk? We _did_ talk!" I glared at him.

"Uh… I think I will go up to the common room and wait for you there, Hermione," Katie said.

"Katie!"

"You guys look like you need to talk! Tell me what you were gonna say later!" and she went off.

I didn't want to talk to Malfoy!

"Mi, please… we can talk this out…"

"Whatever," I said turning my back again and was about to walk off but he caught me by the arm and held on tight.

"Please."

I didn't want to do this.

"Fine," I said. We walked to the Room of Requirements.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on or not?"

"I just can't let you go," he said.

"You didn't answer my question," I said. I'm getting pissed again.

"Mi, just please, _please_, understand that I _can't_ tell you," he said. "Please."

"I get that. But I just don't see why you can't talk to me about stuff."

"I can't let him get you. It would just kill me if he got you."

I knew that 'he' was Voldemort.

"And for the second time, it's not gonna make a bigger deal if he gonna get me. I'm Muggleborn and friends with Harry; _he_ is after me!"

"I couldn't bare it if you got hurt."

"I'm a big girl!"

"Hermione I'm serious."

I didn't know what to say or do next. I mean he was like crying (almost) and I just stood here watching him. The planets are aligned. I hate this.

"I just can't lose you," he said finally speaking.

"Draco, you don't have to do this…"

"No, see that's just it! Hermione I _have_ to do this! If I don't he will kill me! He will kill me and my whole family!"

I still can't find anything to say.

"I don't want to break up… I couldn't stand to do it."

"Then we won't break up," I said.

"But he will find out…"

"Draco will you make up your mind?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," he wiped tears away from his face. I pushed my hair out of my face and walked up to him. I set my hands on his shoulder.

"Draco," he looked at me, "_if_ he does find out, and he kills us, we die together…" I don't think that made him feel better.

He hugged me.

"I don't want to let you go," I said on to my shoulder.

I hugged him back.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered into his ear.

* * *

Iwent back to Gryffindor Tower and told Katie everything.

* * *

(**A/N- This next part is JUST BEFORE Dumbledore dies… this is taking place while Harry and Dumbledore are in the cave.**)

I was walking down the corridor doing my perfect duties and I heard someone crying.

Draco.

I walked into the room that he was in. He was leaning over a table with his back to me.

"I can't do it!" he was saying.

"Draco?" I said. I walked over to him. He faced me. "Draco, I know you can't tell me," I said just as he was about to open his mouth, "but I just don't want you to do anything stupid!"

"It was his orders! I'm dead in an instance if I don't do it!"

"I know, you told me, I get it!"

"But I can't do it! My mother didn't want me to do it either. It was too big of a task. I can't do it."

"Look Draco, you know you don't have to be like this… you can always come to the right side. You are not your father! The Order, the Order can hide you."

"He'll find me," he said shaking his head.

"Draco, whatever you have to do, you don't have…"

**_BANG_**!

A loud bang was heard off somewhere close by.

"Shit," Draco said hitting the table with his fist.

"Draco, what's going on," I said looking worried.

"Hermione, run," he said. "Just please run." And then Draco took off out of the room in a flash.

* * *

(**A/N- AFTER the funeral…**)

I can't believe that Draco had to kill Dumbledore. Draco is NOT a killer! He can't be!

What in the world am I going to do about him now? He is on the run with Snape right now. Will he come back? Will he die because it wasn't HIM that killed Dumbledore?

Will I ever see him again?

* * *

**So… what you think about that one? I feel so bad for Draco… I really can't see him being the crying type… -pout face-… so yea…**

**Review! Thanks!**

**Freya/plooshgirl**


	3. It Was An Order

He Told Me To Kill You 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… expect this plot! The plot is MINE!**

**Note- Ok sorry that it took me forever to get this story updated! I have been working on my Do I Know You story and I want that up before September 2nd cuz that is when I start school!**

**Note 2- to the readers reading this story, my new penname is dracosbaby07 just letting you all know!**

**So… list of random objects (wooden bra)/sayings (and I bet you lost your virginity to a mechanical bull… now change me!)/and –inside- jokes (WAND!)… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 3- It Was An Order

(**A/N- I'm just gonna skip right to the point! I really had no story line to this… but I hope you don't mind! I will also say that I'm a HAR-able speller… so the spells that are going to be said I hope you can make out what is it!**)

I was facing about two Death Eaters shooting spells at them.

"_Impero_!" a voice shouted.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through my body as I tried to fight the Imperius Curse. Not wanting to feel the pain anymore I just followed along with the Curse.

Oh, Merlin, I'm gonna die.

It was a Death Eater controlling me. He took me into a classroom that was half way across the other side of the castle, far away from the fighting. The room was pitch black and the only light shining through was the light coming in from the widow from the moon. I back up against the wall next to the window once the Curse was lifted.

I'm so dead.

"Just do it!" I said, standing against the wall far away from the Death Eater as possible.

"Do what?" he said. This didn't sound like an adult voice.

"Just kill me… just do it quickly…please…" I begged.

He raised his wand slowly, pointing it straight at my heart. I close my eyes, praying that this would be fast and painless.

"I… can't…" he said.

I opened my eyes just as he was taking off his mask. He was standing out of the light but I knew that blonde head from a mile away. My breathing quickened.

"Dr-Draco?"

"I-I-I can't do it," he said still having his wand pointing at me.

"Then don't." Tears were coming out of my eyes but I couldn't it consider crying.

"It was his orders! I have to," he almost spoke in a whisper his voice was so soft.

"Draco, please… you are not a killer," I said.

"HE TOLD ME TO KILL YOU!" he shouted. His voice was so harsh and scary I jump and clutch the wall for help. "YOU DON'T GET IT! HE GAVE ME A SECOND CHANCE AND IF I BLOW IT THIS TIME I'M DEAD! MY WHOLE FAMILY AND ME ARE FUCKING DEAD!"

I couldn't see his face that well, but as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could see his perfect water blue eyes go cold, dark and gray. Tear paths ran down his cheeks.

"Fuck this!" he turned to a bookshelf that was next to him and kicked it, hard. I was too scared to move or to even breathe at that matter. After about circling the room three or four times, he walked to me.

"I can't kill you… I won't kill you…" he put a hand to my face and wiped off a tear from my cheek. I leaned into his hand. I missed the feel of his touch.

"Then don't," I whispered.

"But… he will kill me…"

"Draco you have to make your mind up about this."

"I don't know what to do," he whispered.

I pulled him into a hug and he held me tightly. I heard him sob onto my shoulder. I didn't know what to do or say so I just let him cry and get everything out while I rubbed my hand up and down his back.

"I don't want to do this," he whispered in my ear.

"Then don't…"

"But he will kill me."

"Draco," I put my hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye, "the Order will help you. They can hide you so Voldemort," he flinched at the name and looked away, "can't find you. You will be safe."

"Hermione… I…"

"I'll go with you," I added hoping that would make him feel better.

He looked up at me, looking relived.

"You will?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled slightly.

"But… how will we explain… you know, us?" his face fell again.

"I think that it is time that people knew," I said.

"But… they all hate me…"

"Forget them! If they don't agree to help us, to help you, then we will just ditch everyone ourselves!"

He stayed silent for a moment or two. I could only hear us breathing and the fighting still going on in the distance.

"It's up to you," I said breaking the silence.

"I'll go," he said.

I gave a big smile and practically jumped on him.

* * *

I told him that possibly the best place to go will be to the Weasley's.

"We can explain everything to them and they can talk to the Order," I told him as we flew to the Burrow on his broom.

* * *

We arrived at the Burrow.

"What if they don't accept me or my word?" Draco said once we stood on the porch.

"Draco, just let them listen, then we will take it from there," I said, taking a hold of Draco's hand and then I knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard Mrs. Weasley say on the other side of the door.

"It is Hermione Granger, Mrs. Weasley," I said loud enough.

A lock clicked and the door opened.

"Hermione, dear," she smiled, "please quickly come…" she was cut short when she say Draco standing with me.

* * *

**Ok… sorry to leave you hanging but I have to get to work on my other story! I have until… September 2nd!**

**So I will post the next chaper asap!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07akaplooshgirl**


	4. Note NOT AN UPDATE

He Told Me To Kill You Note

Ok… this is NOT an update! I know you hate me but this is NOT an update! And I know you all want the rest of the story but I'm a junior at my high school and I have homework and all that other crap and blah, blah, blah! So I WILL finish this story but I don't know WHEN I will get it up! I PROMISE I will finish!

To everyone else- if you IM me at AIM (my sn is FCEJF12588) PLEASE tell me who you are or I will be SUPER confused and then I get a head ache and then Tom and Don complain! Please don't make them complain cuz then I will get mad! Lol! (Long story!) Ok so… what else? Tom has to get on the wheel and stop chasing those damn chickens! Ok he snapped at me! (Meow!) And there he goes… rolling his eyes! Ok… so anyway…

Oh yea! Did y'all check out my yahoo group? You should! And if you don't have yahoo... get it! And then join my group! Haha! Yea I'm kind of demanding… jk! Ok… so… the site is in my profile so you can check that out… otherwise… I will see you next update!

And this story WILL be finished but I don't know WHEN it will be posted! Just relax!

Freya/dracosbaby07


	5. An Explaination

He Told Me To Kill You 4

**Disclaimer- Nothing is mine… just 3 DVDs and 6 books. I just send the characters into a twisted reality and laugh.**

**Note- Ok I'm in school so I have homework and practically have no time to update! I'm sorry! DON'T SPEAR ME PLEASE! I really hope that I can at least get this story done before 2006! Lol! I promise not to get the next story/chaper (wherever I am) updated by this upcoming summer. So… I hope you understand.**

**Xxxsarahxxx- HI! Hey guess what… I'M UPDATING! JUST FOR YOU! **

**So list of random objects (milk)/saying (these things do happen)/jokes (wand)… blah, blah, blah, STRAWBERRY… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 4- An Explanation

* * *

(_Recap- We arrived at the Burrow._

"_What if they don't accept me or my word?" Draco said once we stood on the porch._

"_Draco, just let them listen, then we will take it from there," I said, knocking._

"_Who is it?" I heard Mrs. Weasley say on the other side of the door._

"_It is Hermione Granger, Mrs. Weasley," I said loud enough._

_A lock clicked and the door opened._

"_Hermione, dear," she smiled, "please quickly come…" she was cut short when she sees Draco standing with me._

_-End recap_)

* * *

Mrs. Weasley rushed us in the house anyway.

"Hermione, may I talk to you?" she asked me.

She led me into the kitchen without letting me say anything and left Draco in the hallway.

"Hermione!" Mr. Weasley looked up from the Daily Prophet in a surprised expression. "What are you doing here?"

"The Death Eaters are back at Hogwarts," I quickly said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

She sounded like she wanted me back at the school so the students can take care of it.

"Ok, forget that for a minute. Draco and I have something to tell you."

"Draco?" Mr. Weasley spoke. "You mean Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Yea."

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?"

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, please," I said before a wizard war was going to start in the Wealsey household. I also REALLY didn't want anyone to snap right now. "Can I just explain everything?"

I tried to avoid the stares of them. I glanced at the floor and then the wall, table, chairs, everything in the room expect their eyes. I took a big breath, and began. I started out back before the years of Hogwarts for me started. Draco and I met in Diagon Alley one day and since I didn't know he was going to be Mr. 'Death-Eater-and-going-to-kill-my-girlfriend' he was really nice to me. So (even though we were like 11) he asked me out. I mean, yes, he was a bit of an ass to Harry and Ron and every other person walking the planet Earth, but not me. I guess to him, I was just special.

"Then why does he insult you every chance he gets?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"That was an act. We kept it a secret because his family hates me and everyone hates him, so we just made it an act."

I told the rest about us and surprisingly, they listened without any more interruptions.

"So… he said that Voldemort," (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley flinched), "wanted him to… to kill me, and when we talked he decided that he didn't want to follow down that path any more." I paused. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at one another with concerned looks. "Can you help us?"

"You want to go with him?" Mr. Weasley finally said after minutes of silence.

"That was what we agreed to."

"Hermione, I really don't think that you should be going with him," Mrs. Weasley said.

My mouth dropped.

"What?" I said shocked voice.

"Hermione-"

"No, that's not fair. I came here asking for your help and the only way he will go anywhere is if I go with him, and I _am_ going!" I said back to them.

They looked really taken aback at me snapping at them. The room got quiet.

Ok, so they won't help us. I sighed loudly.

"Well, thanks anyway," and I marched out of the room to Draco.

"So?" he said.

"We're going," I said loud enough so that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could hear me.

Just before I reached for the door Mrs. Weasley came running out of the kitchen.

"Hermione, ok," she said rapidly. "We'll get the Order here and we will talk, ok?"

I glanced at Draco, who was staring at the floor.

"We'll help," she added.

"Ok," I nodded slightly.

"Umm… you can head up to Fred and George's old room, and stay until the Order figures out what to do, ok? That is, if you want to stay," she gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," I smiled back.

"So, uh… go on up," she motioned us up the stairs.

"You think they could at least straighten up," Draco muttered on our way up to Fred and George's room. I nudged him in the back. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"They are nice enough to help us and let us stay, be nice!" I said sternly. For some reason I KNEW that that was not going to happen. I opened the door to the twins' old room and Draco snorts and rolls his eyes. "Draco! I'm serious!" I give him a look.

"What?"

"Will you for just this time NOT made ANY rude comments about them?"

"Hermione, they are blo-"

"Blood traitors, Muggle-lovers, and everything else you call them," I cutted him off. "Draco, PLEASE, just please, don't be an ass when you are here."

"Fine," he agreed rolling his eyes.

We both gazed around the room. I sat on the bed and sigh a smile at Draco. He eyed me and smirked. I raised my eyebrow. Next thing you know we are snogging on the bed.

I heard a door slam in the distance and some voices but… urgh! Draco is distracting me! Voices and footstep creep up the stairs, closer and closer.

"Dr-a-co," I said in between kisses.

"Hm?" he mumbled.

"There's someone-" (kiss) "outside-" (kiss) "the room-" (longer kiss.)

"So?"

_BAM_!

The door to the room flew open and I jumped so high, Draco fell straight off the bed.

My eyes widen as I stared at Harry and Ron in the doorway.

* * *

**And… I shall stop there! I know you hate me cuz it is going to take me FOREVER to update but I PROMISE that it should be sooner!**

**Review!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	6. Leaving and Returning

He Told Me To Kill You 5

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… expect Draco! Jk! Nothing is mine! I of course wouldn't mind taking Draco! Hehe! The things I could do to that boy! -plans on evil scheme- MUHAHAHA-coughs-HAHAHA! –takes Draco away and runs and hides under a rock- HA HE'S MINE! Lol!**

**Note- ok fanfiction just deleted my 'Whiskey Lullaby' story God knows why! So I'm a bit pissed at that!**

**Xxxsarahxxx- you… are… WEIRD! And I'm not updating for you! I'm updating cuz… cuz… -finds a reason- -mutters- damn I can't find one! OK I'M UPDATING FOR YOU! You happy? (Notice that it is the same cuz I'm lazy!)**

**Kiki- ok it is said here- (the snog part) –pg. 288- "Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" shouted Ginny, who sounded close to tears now. "And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum, it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!" I really thought Ginny said 'snog' a lot more than twice… hmm… (and then the 'hark' part) –looks through book- haha! Won-Won! –keeps looking- -curses out loud and slams book shut- I GIVE UP! I'll show you later! But I did find this line- pg. 458- "Harry tried every variation of 'I need to see what Draco Malfoy is doing inside of you' that he could…" and on that goes. I SO fell in the gutter! Oh the possibilities of what Draco could do _INSIDE_ of me! Hehe! And ONLY me! YOU NEAR THAT SARAH?**

**So whatever, whatever, whatever… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 6- Leaving

* * *

(_recap- I heard a door slam in the distance and some voices but… urgh! Draco is distracting me! Voices and footstep creep up the stairs, closer and closer._

"_Dr-a-co," I said in between kisses._

"_Hm?" he mumbled._

"_There's someone-" (kiss) "one outside-" (kiss) "the room-" (longer kiss.)_

"_So?"_

_BAM!_

_The door to the room flew open and I jumped so high, Draco fell straight off the bed._

_My eyes widen as I stared at Harry and Ron in the doorway._

_End recap_)

* * *

Both of their mouths dropped. I tried to smile at them but the fright they gave me made my face glued in one shocked expression. Draco looked back and forth between my friends and me. Then he got up and stood with his hands in his pockets. The room was silent for a moment and then…

"WHAT the BLOODY HELL is HE doing HERE!" Ron said loudly.

"Why does it matter to you Weasel?" Draco said coldly.

Oh, a guy fight!

"Draco don't start!" I warned him.

"Hermione?" Harry said finding his voice.

"Look," I said getting up, "there is just some stuff the Order is going to do to help us-"

"That is none of your business!" Draco said cutting me off, snapping at Ron.

I glanced at him telling him to shut up. "The Order is going to help us get into hiding," I finished.

"Us?" Ron echoed.

"Yes, us."

"Who would 'us' be?"

"Draco and I."

And that is part where Harry and Ron look even more confused… and HA there are the confused faces!

"What is going on?" Harry said.

I turned to Draco. "Just a moment." Then I turned to Harry and Ron and pointed to the door. "OUT!"

And we walked out, leaving Draco alone in the room.

"It's a really long story, but Draco is a good guy!" I told them.

They looked like then they wanted to break out in hysterical laughter.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ron said.

"Ron, shut the 'bloody hell' up!" I snapped at him.

"Hermione, Malfoy is a _Death_ _Eater_! He fucking tried to _kill_ Dumbledore!" Harry said.

"I know that-"

"Which part?"

"Both parts."

"Then what are you doing with him?"

"And snogging him?" Ron chimed in.

I sighed with frustration. My jaw is going to hurt from saying this over and over. So once again, I explained the whole thing over.

"And you didn't bother telling us?" Harry said, taken aback.

"You. Hate. Him." I said slowly and clearly enough so these two mooks can get the message through their heads… make is slowly process!

"STILL!"

"AARRGGHH! I fucking give up!" I shouted at them. "I'm not going to make you be friends with him but if you can't stand him then _we_ have no business being friends."

I turned on my heel and headed for the door that lead out to the hallway from Ron's room.

"Hermione, wait…" Harry's voice came.

I turned back around and crossed my arms. "What?"

"What do you see in him?"

"Something you don't," I answered with a 'duh' expression.

Both Harry and Ron looked at me like I was on serious drugs.

"Look, you two can hate him all you want, I don't care," and I turned and actually got out of the room without them following me or stopping me.

"I'm so sorry they are assholes," I said to Draco when I entered the room.

"Want me to take care of it?" he had his wand in his hand.

"I think you will make it worse," I said eyeing his wand (**NON GUTTERISH!**).

"Yea, I probably would," he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

* * *

Later in the night, Mrs. Weasely came up to the room, woke both Draco and me up and brought us downstairs. Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and McGonagall were there. Mad-Eye 'eyed' Draco with dislike, and I knew he remembered the ferret tricked he played on him. Draco took a step back from him. Obviously he remembered it too. Lupin looked at Draco with disgust also. Not many people were very pleased with him. I took a hold of his hand and his fingers and mine and entangled together.

Mrs. Weasely explained where we were going and what was going to happen. Draco was paying more attention to her then I was. My mind was starting to go fuzzy and I felt like crashing to the floor, but I tried to not let that bother me at the moment.

Mr. Weasely and Lupin took out this orb like… thing. They held it out for us to touch. Draco did and he vanished in a second. I was next. I touched it and my head was spinning faster than before. I felt like I was going to be sick. I couldn't see and my mind was getting dizzier every second. Then I felt myself falling, faster and faster. I felt my stomach tossing and turning. I was going to be sick and then…

It was over.

"I don't want to do this," I heard Draco's voice whispering in my ear.

Wait, I already heard him say that when we were in Hogwarts. I opened my eyes and found myself in Draco's arms in the room we were in earlier. This isn't right.

"Umm… then don't…"

"But he will kill me."

I didn't know what to say now. Didn't we have this conversation? I'm confused.

We stood in the room still hugging and I heard voices outside. I was too frozen to move but I clinged to Draco tighter and held my breath.

"Draco…"

"Shh… I know," he said.

"What?" I'm so confused.

"Hermione, do you trust me?"

What is wrong with this guy?

"Draco," I looked into his eyes, "I course I do." I touched his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned down to kiss me. "Whatever happens I always will."

_BAM_!

The door flew open.

"Young Mister Malfoy…" a cold voice filled the room.

We both turned and faced the most evil wizard in the world.

"Remember what I said," Draco said softly.

Threw my tear filled eyes I could see Voldemort raise his wand.

* * *

**Hehehe! I evil! You hate me! –evil laugh- MUHAHAHAHA-cough-HAHAHA!**

**Ok… if you go to mugglenet you can see clips to the HP4 movie and I saw the ferret scene… poor baby! –cries for Draco- -attacks Moody- WHY DID YOU PUT HIM DOWN CRABBE'S PANTS! EW! Yea that was really gross! Harry swears too! Draco was talking about that bet he and his father-figure had and Harry said "I don't give a damn about what your father thinks…" and then he says something else but I forgot! But wow… Draco is SO hot! –drools- wow! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO HOT? He is SO perfect! –sighs and drools- yea…**

**Ok now onto my point… you hate me! I evil!**

**Review! Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	7. Dying Beside Her

He Told Me To Kill You 6

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… expect the 6 books and 3 DVDs… eth!**

**Note- ok my computer is stupid and this site deleted my story Whisky Lullaby (I may have said this) but I couldn't update that last chaper for a while and that pissed me off!-curses- anyway… so here is chaper 6!**

**Everything ever made… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 6- Dying Beside Her

(**A/N- THIS IS _NOT_ IN HERMIONE'S POV!**)

* * *

(RECAP-_"Hermione, do you trust me?"_

_What is wrong with this guy?_

"_Draco," I looked into his eyes, "I course I do." I touched his cheek. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." He leaned down to kiss me. "Whatever happens I always will."_

_BAM!_

_The door flew open._

"_Young Mister Malfoy…" a cold voice filled the room._

_We both turned and faced the most evil wizard in the world._

"_Remember what I said," Draco said softly._

_Threw my tear filled eyes I could see Voldemort raise his wand._

END RECAP)

* * *

"Oh my God," Hermione breathed softly. She was clutching to Draco tighter than ever, his arms were starting to go numb.

"My, my, my, a Mudblood with Young Master Malfoy," Voldemort said. "Draco, I believed we had a deal."

Draco stayed silent.

"Oh, no response?" he said. "Very well then… but shall I ask why you decided to betray me when I give you a second chance?"

Again Draco didn't say anything.

"So it's going to be like that, hm?" His voice was _so_ cold, Hermione even shivered.

Draco still stayed quiet. Hermione's breathing quickened just as Voldemort raised his wand higher.

"Draco I gave you a second chance… and you betray me… you know how this has to end," Voldemort smirked.

Draco swallowed hard, gripping Hermione's arms more. She winced at the pain.

'_Oh please just kill me NOW!_' Hermione thought.

"Since you didn't do your job, I will… and you will join her!"

'_Here it comes_.'

Draco pressed Hermione head right up against his chest right into a deep hug as the Killing Curse was fired right at both of them. They fell to the ground beside one another. Draco had just enough strength let to turn his head toward her.

"I love you," she mouthed weakly to him and then… she was gone. And Draco followed.

* * *

**And… I'M DONE!**

**Ok I have a new idea! YAY ME! But that will be a bit more… how to put it… well I'm just gonna put them thought Hell! Hehe!**

**So review!**

**-waves- HI SARAH!**

**Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	8. How The Story Goes

He Told Me To Kill You Note 2

**I own nothing**

**Ok no, this is not a new chaper! I am DONE with this story!**

I'm just going to explain what happened.

* * *

Ok… Draco and Hermione are dating… she finds out he is a Death Eater… Draco tries to kill Dumbledore… he gets a second chance from Voldemort… his task now is to kill Hermione… he can't. Now the whole Weasley thing… yea that was what Hermione **_wanted_** it to be like. She **_imagined it all in her mind_**. Hermione WANTED all that to happen but it didn't. So… we got flashback into that room where Draco cornered Hermione… Voldemort comes in the room… kills them both… they die!

That is how the story goes!

* * *

I thank EVERYONE that reviewed my story!

Kiki- you are the wind beneath my wings! AND I DON'T LIKE CHAZ LIKE THAT YOU BITCH! I don't like him at all!

Xxxsarahxxx- YOU ROCK!

serenitygirl13- I'm sorry that you are confused! I mainly added this last part for you! I hope you understand it now!

* * *

**Thanks again everyone!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


End file.
